Crisis On Alternate Earths Intro
by D Piddly
Summary: Welcome to the Crisis.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome! My name is D Piddly, you're the reader, and we're all in this together.

Now some of you who read this may have read a story I had here earlier called Spider-Man Sleeps With The Marvel Universe. Due to circumstances beyond my control, that story was removed from the website. I had it backed up, but aside from the fact that it was kinda a slap on the wrist, I was getting bored writing porn. Yeah, I'm serious. But now... now we have an actual story to tell. And not just one story, no... several stories. Infinite stories, in fact.

Welcome to Crisis On Alternate Earths.

Now, there have been crossovers between Marvel and DC before. But this will be different. How so, you might ask? Good question. Because not only will there be one crossover... but four. And they will all crossover with each other. Thank you Marv Wolfman.

The main crossover, and the first one, will be between an alternate version of All-New Marvel NOW and DC's New 52. There will be some similarities, but considerable differences. Take a look, and see what you think.

I would like this to be a group effort, though. The only alternate earth I have really fleshed out is Earth 2. Earths 1 and 3 are still kinda in the drawing board stage. But you can help me. Gimme ideas, and hell, if you wanna pitch in with writing, I'll take that too. But Earth 2 is mine. Stay away. _HISS._

* * *

**Earth-616/Prime Earth**

Primary characters:

Avengers

Captain America/Steve Rogers

Iron Man/Tony Stark

Thor Odinson

Hawkeye/Clint Barton

Hulk/Bruce Banner

Black Widow/Natasha Romanov

Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers

Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew

Power Man/Luke Cage

Spider-Man/Peter Parker

Beast/Hank McCoy

Wolverine/Logan/James Howlett

Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff

Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff

Fantastic Four

Reed Richards

Susan Richards

Human Torch/Johnny Storm

Thing/Ben Grimm

Future Foundation

Antman/Scott Lang

She-Hulk/Jessica Walters

Medusa

Ms. Thing/Darla Deering

X-Men

Cyclops/Scott Summers

Emma Frost

Magneto/Eric Lengsherr

Psylocke/Betsy Braddock

Colossus/Peter Rasputin

Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner

Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde

Rogue/Anna Marie

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Misc. (Earth-616)

Deadpool/Wade Wilson

Punisher/Frank Castle

Daredevil/Matt Murdock

Scarlet Spider/Kaine Parker

Doctor Steven Strange

Black Cat/Felicia Hardy

Justice League

Superman/Clark Kent

Batman/Bruce Wayne

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince

Green Lantern/Hal Jordan

Flash/Barry Allen

Cyborg/Victor Stone

Aquaman

Nightwing/Dick Grayson

Black Canary/Dinah

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen

Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz/John Jones

Captain Marvel/Billy Batson

Teen Titans

Red Robin/Tim Drake

Superboy/Conner Kent

Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark

Kid Flash/Bart Allen

Raven/Rachel Roth

Beast Boy/Garfield Logan

Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse

The Outlaws

Red Hood/Jason Todd

Arsenal/Roy Harper

Starfire/Koriand'r

Impulse/Wally West

Misc. (Prime Earth)

Deathstroke/Slade Wilson

Robin/Damian Wayne

Batgirl/Barbara Gordon

Huntress/Helena Bertinelli

Catwoman/Selena Kyle

**SYNOPSIS:**

An undisclosed event causes these two universes to collide. Originally on opposite sides of the battle, the heroes of Marvel(NOW) and DC(New 52) learn to trust each other, and find a way to separate the two universes, as the collision is destroying them both. They manage to divide them, leaving wormholes in various locations to travel between the universes. They don't learn what was responsible for the collision, but Reed Richards and Batman discover that three new realities have been created from the collision, and exist inside their shared universal space.

* * *

**EARTH 1**

Primary characters:

Avengers

Captain America/Steve Rogers

Batman/Bruce Wayne

Green Lantern/James Rhodes

Spider-Man/Peter Parker

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince

Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers

Flash/Wally West

Wolverine/James Logan

Arachne/Julia Carpenter

Spider Family

Spider-Man/Peter Parker

Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew

Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly

Spider-Girl/Arana Cortez

Tarantula/Kaine Parker

Venom/Flash Thompson

Spider-Man/Miles Morales

Bat Family

Batman/Bruce Wayne

Robin/Tim Drake

Nightwing/Dick Grayson

Red Robin/Jason Todd

Batgirl/Stephanie Brown

Oracle/Barbara Gordon

Black Bat/Cassandra Cain

Damian Wayne

**SYNOPSIS:**

This universe is set in a more Marvel type, centered around Spider-Man and the Avengers. Peter Parker trained under Batman for a time, learning how to establish allies, even a family. He begun his Spider Family, with his cousin Ben Reilly and his clone/brother Kaine.

* * *

**EARTH 2**

Primary characters:

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents

Colonel Nick Fury

Agent 01/Winter Soldier/James Barnes

Agent 14/Natalie Romanoff

Agent 53/Elizabeth Braddock

Agent 37/Dick Grayson

Agent 105/Connor Kent

Agent 127/Scarlet Spider/Jason Todd

Nightwing/"Peter"/Richard Parker

Hawkeye/Roy Harper

Elektra Al Ghul

Daredevil II/Tim Drake

Huntress/Helena Romanoff

Black Cats/Felicia Hardy-Selina Kyle

Spider-Women/"Spider Puff Girls"

Cassandra Webb

Mary Jane Watson

Barbara Gordon

Jessica Drew

Mutant Underground

Charles Xavier

Scott Summers

Kurt Wagner

Garfield Logan

Raven Roth

The Hand

Ra's Al Ghul

Talia Al Ghul

Mary Walker

Shang Chi

Danny Rand

**SYNOPSIS:**

This reality is darker than the other three. In this reality, New York is a massive city-state, ruled by a totalitarian government. Law is enforced by S.H.I.E.L.D., but crime runs rampant in the lower streets, called by the populace "Gotham." An ancient order of ninja has resurfaced in the city, called the Hand. They appear to be fighting for the people, but their brutal methods of punishment is almost worse than S.H.I.E.L.D. The "Golden Age" of heroes occurred back in the '40's through the '60's. Now, no heroes appear on the streets anymore. Until Richard Parker, who, after his uncle Ben is gunned down in their own home, trains with the Hand to fight back. He breaks away from the Hand with Elektra Al Ghul, becoming "Nightwing," an old Hand legend about a man who fought against the order and against injustice. There is a government-sanctioned superhero team, called "Spider-Women," but their antics are mere smoke-screen and propaganda for the public. Nightwing begins to gather together a group of vigilantes like himself. Roy Harper, Clint Barton's protege, called Hawkeye. Helena Romanoff, sister to Agent 14 of S.H.I.E.L.D. Elektra. Time Drake, Matt Murdock's great-nephew. There is also severe anti-mutant feelings from the government, which forced the mutants and meta-humans underground years ago. They all fight for the one thing none of them have ever had… freedom.

* * *

**EARTH 3**

Primary characters:

Justice League

Captain America/Clark Kent

Batman/Matt Murdock

Ms. Marvel/Diana Prince

Iron Man/Bruce Wayne

Spider-Man/Wally West

Green Lantern/Johnny Storm

Red Arrow/Clint Barton

Flash/Sam Wilson

Young Justice/"The Team"

Robin/Miles Morales

Spider-Girl/Barbara Gordon

Superboy/Bucky Barnes

Kid Flash/Peter Parker

Patriot/Tim Drake

Daredevil/Dick Grayson

Zatanna Strange

**SYNOPSIS:**

This reality is in a DC setting. The characters are more amalgamated, and it has a lighter tone. Set in a "Young Justice" type of world.

* * *

The heroes from all five universes discover each other's existence when the threat of the Anti-Monitor arises. The Avengers and Leaguers are still trying to find out what caused the collision in the first place, because the Anti-Monitor is only interested in consuming the universes, having become like Galactus. They learn he was created at the time of the collision as well, and is thus not the cause. The heroes from all the earths race to stop him, while Batman, Spider-Man, Green Arrow, and Power Man travel to the center of all the universes to learn how it all started. There they find a small group of some of the most deadly villains from their worlds; Trigon, Thanos, Kommand'r, and Otto Octavius, somehow in the body of the Superior Spider-Man. They caused the collision and created the new Anti-Monitor, to consume and absorb the energy of all five universes. They would then harness that power to create new universes, and rule over them as gods. The small team of heroes is almost easily defeated by the villains, but they are all betrayed by Octavius, who was still a hero. He destroys their machines and kills the Anti-Monitor. All of the alternate realities return to their place, the new ones continue existing as if they'd been there forever. Marvel and DC are returned, and all of the loopholes between them are closed. Only those present at the center remember what happened. And as it turns out, Otto Octavius is still alive… in Gotham City.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so as long as we're spit-balling ideas here, I would really appreciate it if everyone who gives ideas would create an account here. It's free, and that way I don't have to respond to anonymous reviews like this.

This is directly aimed at the gentleman who gave three very long reviews about the Crisis event I announced earlier.

Dude. Okay. Maybe, about half of what you said? I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about. And about 2/3 of the characters you mentioned... yeah, no clue there either. Also, I had no idea which universe you were talking about. It seemed like you were talking predominately about Earth 2, which I had already said I had covered. Your ideas were interesting, but they unfortunately don't have any place in what I have planned. See, this is a fan fic that's designed to just be a fun read, almost just a mindless adventure. Very simple stuff. You have the groundwork for something... truly spectacular. But regrettably, it has very little place here.

Now, that being said... I would love to collaborate with you to expand the Crisis to include many of your ideas. That would, however, fall upon you creating an account and publishing that particular work yourself. I think you can do it. But please, contact me privately through the PM system here, and we can get something set up.

In future reference, to everyone, please have an account that I can contact you at. Thanks so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, y'all, thanks for hanging in there. I've published a new story that will serve as a prequel to the Crisis event. It's called Rangers: Prelude to Crisis. I'd appreciate it if y'all would go check it out! Thanks a lot!


End file.
